Omni-Elemental Bombs
''Description'' The Omni-Elemental Bombs is not a bomb in of itself, it is merely a page to keep track of all the different bombs used by the Nara. This way, proper adjustments are made and the old and separate pages can be deleted/ignored. 'Ignis' The Fire Release bomb, codenamed Ignis is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of reds, oranges and yellows. Contained within Ignis is a sea of flames as hot as what the Nara is capable of regularly producing now that he’s returned from Cibanhujy. Set at 9,500 degrees Fahrenheit, the flames have been sealed within the orb using the standard method and masked over using a special method. 'Aqua/Oceanum' The Water Release bombs, codenamed Aqua and Oceanum, are encased within small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orbs. The Aqua orb is colored in a dull arrangement of ocean, navy and royal blues, while the Oceanum orb is colored in a solid ocean blue. Contained within Aqua and Oceanum is an immensely large body of natural ocean water, as vast this technique all sealed within. The explosion of water is more than enough to swiftly engulf an enemy and crush them under the sheer weight of the water. The Aqua orb only has a mountain-sized (relative) amount of water inside, while the Oceanum orb has three times the amount of ocean water inside, from possessing two extra seals to contain more water. Both of the orbs have three seals to keep everything together. The first is used to keep everything inside. The second is aimed to set the weight of the orb at half a pound. The third is then used to completely mask the two previous seals. 'Fulgor' The Lightning Release bomb, codenamed Fulgor is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of yellows, whites and canaries. Contained within Vulgor is a destructive amount of voltage, that spreads out in every direction for several dozen (60) of meters, vanishing entirely around 84 meters. The lightning is powerful enough to bring someone with maximum durability great damage, making it so that even the owner will not use it while in close enough quarters. Using the specialized method to keep it all contained, a |second seal is placed to keep it all masked. 'Terra' The Earth Release bomb, codenamed Terra is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a dull arrangement of browns, blacks, and beiges. Contained within Terra is a huge boulder, further weighed down to make it at least five times as heavier and denser. Jay would then use a bit of finesse and implanted three large payloads at key points within the boulder. The outside of the boulder would hold the masking agent and the entire thing would subsequently be sealed within the orb, in which another mask would be placed to keep everything hidden within. The explosions are capable of taking a decently large chunk out of a village, while the shrapnel could even give someone with maximum durability great pause. 'Ventum/Ventus' The Wind Release bombs, codenamed Ventum and Ventus are encased within small, golf ball-sized, crystalline orbs. The orbs are colored in a bright white, with Ventum having glittering silver blotches and Ventus having glittering gold blotches. Contained within Ventum are powerful winds, capable of reforming the immediate area with its form. The contained form is about the only way to bypass the weakness of the technique, though not without creating another. Contained within Ventus are also powerful winds of a more focused variety. The blades of wind are bound to wreak havoc on the field and the opponent if they’re caught within. Both of the brother bombs possess the seal that keeps the techniques contained, as well as the mask that keeps everything hidden within. 'Fumus' The Smoke bomb, codenamed Fumus is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a dull and dark gray. When it comes to Fumus Jay was a little annoyed, wishing he had his brother’s creativity when it came to smoke manipulation. He would instead opt to contain an ash cloud with the bomb, with a plan in mind to ignite the ashes. Sealing the cloud of ashes had been the trickiest of all his bombs, because it wasn’t technically on fire as of yet. After remembering the finer details of the Fire Sealing formula, he was met with success, of course masking everything to keep it all hidden within. 'Glacies' The Ice Release bomb, codenamed Glacies is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of sky blues, aquamarines and turquoises. Contained within Glacies is a massive glacier, complete with jagged edges and a gaseous fog that’s easily -225 degrees Celsius. From this point on, the Nara is capable of doing anything to the ice. The appropriate method was used to seal the glacier, while the mask keeps everything hidden inside. 'Aestu Es' The Scorch Release bomb, codenamed Aestu Es is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of reds, crimsons and rubies. Contained within Aestu Es is a wave as hot as what the Nara is capable of regularly producing now that he’s returned from Cibanhujy. Set at a minimum of 8,500 degrees Fahrenheit, the flames have been sealed within the orb using the standard method and masked over using a special method to keep things hidden even further. 'Pulvis' The Dust Release bomb, codenamed Pulvis is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of whites, silvers and light shades of gray. Contained within Pulvis is a near inescapable explosion. Though because of the complexity of the technique within, the enemy might be capable of escape. The initial breaking of the orb releases the barrier inside, the speed of the barrier acting like an ethereal wave whipping across the battlefield at the speed of sound. After this happens, a second later, a small ball of light could be noticed, before it expands outwards at even quicker speeds to pulverize the enemy. The method of sealing the technique inside is masked by the usual method, to ensure everything is kept hidden. 'Interitus' The Decay Release bomb, codenamed Interitus is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a bright arrangement of purples, violets, and blacks. Contained within Interitus are unstable flames of destruction. In its bomb form, fitting with the same trimmings, a lot of chakra is stored within for an even larger boom than the ordinary. Using the specialized method to contain it, the mask is then placed over to prevent the contents hidden. 'Sanguis' The Blood Release bomb, codenamed Sanguis is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a dull and dark blood red. Contained within Sanguis is a large wave of blood, capable of turning a dry wasteland into a small ocean. Much like Aqua, the bomb has three seals to keep everything together. The first is used to keep everything inside. The second is aimed to set the weight of the orb at half a pound. The third is then used to completely mask the two previous seals. 'Auxilium' The support bomb, codenamed Auxilium is encased within a small, golf ball-sized, crystallized orb. The orb is colored in a dull and dark gray. Contained within Auxilium is an array of Kunai, Shuriken, and Arrows, all marked along with a forceful gale also inside to give the tools the necessary push for them to cause some form of damage. The tools were sealed using the ordinary method, while the gale would require the same method as Ventum/Ventus. Both of them would be masked with the Seal Concealment, just to make sure everything was hidden within. ''Trivia'' Each and every single crystalline orb is composed of purposely brittle ice. The man is capable of keeping them from going off in his hands, making it so that impact will cause them to break. Ingrained within each of the containment formulas are two additional features. The first additional string of code is the connection between the release mechanism and the structural integrity of the orb, ensuring that the contents are indeed released when the orb is broken. The second additional string of code is the remote detonation function; to ensure the Nara is capable of making them go off prematurely should the desire be present. The orbs are originally a dull white colored, due to the very small amount of chakra being used to form their shape. The kanji of each element is then marked on their respective orb to show the element sealed within. This is then masked over with the Concealment Seal and further painted over with lead paint to even mask the presence of the Seal Concealment formula. The lead paint is then further mixed with different colored paints to further individualize the bombs from the others.